


Настоящий друг

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гай женится, и это будет свадьба десятилетия. Но в потрепанной боями Конохе трудно найти подходящее место, и Какаши готов на все, лишь бы свадьба лучшего друга прошла идеально!





	Настоящий друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A True Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386744) by [siyrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyrean/pseuds/siyrean). 



Для разгара пополудни в баре было непривычно людно. У дальней стены, забившись в темный угол, сидела компания из джонинов, спецджонинов и даже одного чунина и что-то обсуждала приглушенными голосами. Группу окружала аура секретности, и, когда бармен проходил мимо, они непроизвольно приглушали голоса, обменивались быстрыми – тайными, знающими – взглядами друг с другом, и разговор продолжался дальше.  
Анко, державшая стопку бумаг, сверилась со списком; из ее рта свисала хорошо пожеванная шариковая ручка.  
– Так, мы отвлеклись. Что решили с местом?  
– Пока ничего, – хмуро ответил Аоба. – Больше всего на свете Шизуне хочет свадьбу на природе, а найти достаточно большую и подходящую площадку сейчас не просто трудно, а почти невозможно, – он покачал головой. – Половина деревни рвется просто посмотреть, как женится Майто Гай, другая хочет как следует повеселиться до того, как грянет очередной конец света.  
– А если на тренировочных площадках? – вмешался Генма.  
– Не вариант. Цунаде заявила, что это создаст нежелательный прецедент плюс огромные риски для гражданских, – сообщил Ибики.  
Генма приподнял бровь:  
– А что, еще и гражданские намечаются?  
– Ну, у Гая вроде как есть двоюродная сестра, она швея. Правда, она отказывалась признавать родство, – припомнила Анко и покрутила потрепанную жизнью ручку меж пальцев. – Так, ладно, тренировочные площадки отпадают. У каких кланов остались не разрушенные поместья?  
На этот раз заговорила Куренай:  
– Так-то у клана Хьюга, но у них сплошь сады, что чудесно для снимков, а не для оравы народу. К тому же они, скорее всего, потребуют соблюдения дресс-кода.  
– Ни за что, – в унисон отозвались Анко и Какаши. Они глянули друг на друга и вернулись к своим предыдущим занятиями: Анко продолжила убивать ручку, Какаши уткнулся в книжку.  
– Есть еще Нара, – предложил Райдо.  
– И их олени? – Куренай рассмеялась. – Они ни за что не дадут нам развлекаться в их лесах. Акимичи тоже отпадают, у них там одни камни.  
– Как насчет клана Инузука? У них территория тоже приличных размеров, – Эбису приподнял бровь, заметив, что все уставились на него так, словно он отрастил себе вторую голову. – Что?  
– Нет-нет, гениальная идея, только… – Генма умолк.  
– Только что? – спросила Сакура, которая, будучи младше всех, регулярно чувствовала, что ей не хватает знания предысторий, знакомых всем прочим.  
– Видишь ли… – Куренай страдальчески поморщилась.  
– Цуме не даст Гаю и шагу ступить на ее земли. Много лет назад он нечаянно поранил одного из ее щенков, и у нее до сих пор на него зуб, – подавленно объяснил Генма. Территория подходила идеально. Вдалеке от центра, огромное пустое пространство, соседи-шиноби и умеренных размеров клан.  
– Но как? Как такое могло случиться? – Сакура изнывала от любопытства.  
– Какаши спроси, – засмеялась Анко, тыча в того ручкой.  
– Я там был практически ни при чем, – отозвался тот из-за книжки.  
– Задолго до того, как он подписал Призыв с черепахами, Гай увидел Какаши с нин-псом и решил, что сможет не хуже, – с усмешкой вспомнил Генма.  
– Представляю себе!  
– Так что Гай приперся к Цуме, а та, еще совсем его не зная, разрешила ему посидеть немного с щенками, чтобы посмотреть, что у него получится. Сама понимаешь, все пошло по… по косой, и Цуме до сих пор угрожает оторвать ему руки-ноги, если увидит его около своих земель.  
В процессе краткого изложения Генмы раздалось множество смешков; Какаши лишь перевернул страницу.  
– А еще что-нибудь есть? – вздохнул Аоба.  
– Нет, все варианты уже назвали, – покачал головой Ибики.  
– Да пошло оно все!.. – вдруг заорала Анко и хлопнула ладонью по столу, отчего почти все подпрыгнули. – Разберемся! В смысле – ну народ! Сколько из нас думало, что вообще доживет до дня, когда Майто Гай женится? Да еще на женщине!  
– Разберемся – это значит «как-то убедить Цуме»? – уточнила Куренай. – И сколько времени на это уйдет? К тому же Гай до сих пор не очень-то ладит с собаками.  
– Поверь, ее этим не проймешь, – уныло сказал Генма.  
– Может, ей заплатить? – вслух задумался Эбису. – Или пообещать, что сделаем все, что она захочет? Договоримся как-нибудь…  
Райдо повернулся на стуле.  
– Какаши, ты как?  
– Хм-м? – тот неохотно оторвал взгляд от страницы.  
– Ты тренируешь нин-собак, может, у тебя есть, что ей предложить?  
Какаши дернул бровью.  
– Не думаю, что могу хоть чему-то научить Инузуку.  
– Мда, печально, – наполовину зарычала, наполовину застонала Анко. – Но я не могу разочаровать Шизуне! Она сейчас так и лучится счастьем. А Гай сам по себе – ходячее доказательство того, что невозможное возможно. Сами подумайте, на что бы только он ни пошел, если кому-нибудь из нас потребовалось бы что-то для «самых юных и радостных дней нашей жизни?»  
– Да уж, – мрачно согласился Генма.  
Они посидели в тишине, размышляя о неудачной цепочке обстоятельств.  
– А знаете, – через какое-то время сказал Какаши, немного выныривая из своей книги, – вообще-то можно кое-что попробовать… – все головы повернулись к нему. – Давайте я поговорю с Цуме, а потом сообщу вам о результатах.  
– Точно? – недоверчиво переспросила Куренай.  
– М-м-м…  
На этом и порешили.

***

  
Полдень следующего дня застал Хатаке Какаши на крыльце поместья Инузук перед очень разозленной Цуме – что, впрочем, не согнало с его лица прославленную «улыбку одним глазом».  
– Чего тебе, Хатаке? – она скрестила руки на груди, вместе с Куромару плотно блокируя вход.  
Какаши продолжал улыбаться.  
– Разве так надо приветствовать знакомого, по-дружески зашедшего поболтать?  
Та фыркнула.  
– Хрен тебе. Я точно знаю, зачем ты пришел, и ответ по-прежнему «нет». Твоему другу придется засунуть хотелку куда поглубже и устроить свадьбу где-нибудь еще.  
– Как грубо! – с притворной обидой вздохнул Какаши. – Можно я хотя бы войду? По-моему, нам стоит это хотя бы обсудить.  
Цуме закатила глаза, потом круто развернулась и скрылась внутри дома.  
– Валяй, но я не передумаю. Что бы ты ни плел.  
– Вообще-то я могу быть очень настойчивым, – намекнул Какаши и услышал вдали презрительное фырканье. Он пошел на звук и оказался в кухне; Цуме уселась на стул, Какаши остался стоять и прислонился к стене напротив нее. – Ты в курсе, что это все и ради Шизуне тоже? Она пахала как лошадь, помогая хокаге управлять деревней, не говоря уже о том, что сама лечила добрую половину Конохи. Тебе не кажется, что…  
– Нет, Хатаке, не кажется, – оборвала его Цуме. – Еще что?  
– Да. Можно мне водички?  
От неожиданной просьбы в глазах Цуме мелькнуло удивление, но потом она небрежно махнула рукой на шкаф с посудой. Какаши достал стакан и сунул под кран. Затем снял маску и запрокинул голову, глотая прохладную жидкость. Цуме не смогла отвести взгляда от одинокой капельки, сбежавшей по подбородку и наполовину голой шее.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Какаши, ослепительно ей улыбаясь. Он поставил опустевший стакан в раковину и рывком стащил с себя бронежилет. – Что-то жарковато тут, не находишь?  
Глаза Цуме превратились в щелочки:  
– Если рассчитываешь, что я передумаю, завидев твое смазливое личико…  
– Я знаю, что тебе пришлось нелегко. Мать-одиночка, пришлось присматривать за целой стаей, никакого времени для себя… – Какаши снял хитай-ате, одновременно запуская пальцы в серебристые пряди.  
– Ты это к чему? – в лоб спросила она, чувствуя, как начинают подергиваться пальцы.  
Какаши многозначительно улыбнулся.  
– Это я так уговариваю.   
Ее бровь поползла вверх.  
– Как я погляжу, детей нет дома, – небрежно бросил он, снимая перчатку, – как думаешь, они через сколько вернутся?  
Цуме шумно втянула в себя воздух, внезапно полностью осознав его намерения.  
– Самонадеянный ублюдок, – мрачно пробормотала она.  
Он замер, наполовину сняв вторую перчатку.  
– Мне что, остановиться?  
Взгляды их потемневших глаз встретились.  
Цуме первой разорвала контакт и посмотрела на лежавшего у ног пса, который притворялся, что не обращает на них никакого внимания.  
– Куромару! К выходу и сторожи дверь. Никого не впускать.   
Пес уставился сначала на одного, потом на вторую, а затем, покачав головой, затрусил к передней двери.  
– Ладно, Хатаке, – усмехнулась Цуме, откидываясь на спинку стула и упираясь ногой в ножку стола. Она жестом указала на место перед собой. – Убеди меня.

***

  
– Привет, – бросил Киба напарнику матери, хватаясь за ручку двери.  
– Погоди, щенок, туда пока нельзя, – зарычал пес, вставая между ним и дверью.  
– Как это – нельзя? – нахмурился тот.  
– Твоя мать занята и не хочет, чтобы ее беспокоили.  
– Занята? Чем? – Киба навострил уши, и Куромару неловко дернулся.  
– Переговорами, – проворчал пес.  
– Ого, – странно, но если переговоры проходят дома, то, скорее всего, это какие-то клановые дела, а в этом он точно не хотел ей мешать.  
До ушей Кибы вновь донесся какой-то звук.  
– Похоже на… – на вскрик, на вопль… на шум боя! Если переговоры зашли в тупик... – Мама! – зарычал Киба, отпихивая пса и врываясь в дом.  
– Стой! – гавкнул Куромару вслед.

***

  
– Так, давай я без обиняков, – проговорила Цунаде сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Киба напал на тебя посреди улицы, после чего ты подвесил его вверх ногами на фонаре, – из-за того, что ты трахнул его мамашу?  
Какаши стоял перед раздраженной хокаге, не теряя благодушного настроения. Его губы только чуть изогнулись, а взгляд принялся танцевать вместе с полуденным лучом.  
– Не в таких терминах, пожалуйста. Я предпочитаю «занимался любовью», – без тени смущения поправил ее он. У хокаге задергался глаз. – О, и можете передать Шизуне, что она получит свою свадьбу на природе.  
– Ты что, рассчитываешь на благодарность за свою жертву? – фыркнула Цунаде в своей неподражаемой манере.  
Какаши продолжал прищуренно улыбаться ей одним глазом.  
– Хотите посмотреть на мои царапины?  
Впервые за весь разговор уголки губ хокаге приподнялись в сдержанной улыбке.  
– Ладно, ладно. Шизуне будет в экстазе, – Цунаде махнула рукой на дверь. – Свободен!  
Какаши поклонился и вышел.  
– Позови сюда Изумо и Котецу, – кинула она ему вслед и пробормотала себе под нос: – Надо было его еще на чунинском экзамене срезать, глядишь, нормальным человеком бы вырос.


End file.
